A Few Moments
by Chhi
Summary: Basically a bunch of Cath/Sara drabbles :D
1. Chapter 1

**Basically a bunch of Cath/Sara drabbles, probably just one story a chapter, but that could change. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I still don't own it :|**

**A/N: Whoa. Been a long time. This is me just getting back into the writing malarkey :) **

Fanfiction.

"Hey, Cath, check this out." Greg said, waving his hand towards the computer screen.

"It's not something gross, is it?" She asked, smiling at the young CSI.

"Is it related to our case?" Sara asked, making her presence known, Greg looked up at her from his chair,

"No. But I'm glad you're both here to see this." He grinned, returning his focus to the screen and clicking on a link. "There, read." He said, leaning back a little. Archie had e-mailed Greg after checking the victim's computer and finding nothing important to the case. The computer specialist had attached a link to a site called Fanfiction, which he had discovered off of the victim's favorited sites. The link he had sent was a direct link to a story about two certain female CSIs. And it was M-rated. Sara was first to speak.

"What the Hell?!" Catherine didn't look up from the screen,

"Wait, I'm not done… Now I'm done." She smiled at Sara, and then turned to Greg, "Is there more?"

"Catherine!" Sara screeched, "Stop it!"

"Why?" The blonde asked,

"I don't like it." Catherine laughed,

"That's not what you were saying last night." She grinned at her embarrassed girlfriend, "You have work to do." She threw over her shoulder as she was walking down the corridor. Greg looked up at Sara and opened his mouth to speak.

"Nope. I'm not telling you anything." She interrupted him before leaving to find the blonde. Greg laughed and e-mailed Archie, smiling as he typed, 'You were right.'


	2. Fight Night

**Basically a bunch of Cath/Sara drabbles, probably just one story a chapter, but that could change. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I still don't own it :|**

**A/N: Been a while… Again. I'm sorry, but I'm back :D**

Fight Night.

Last night was great. We all had the night off, a gift from Ecklie for having the highest solve rate or something. Warrick spent his time off with his wife Tina, Grissom, well; I'm not sure what Grissom did with his night off. I was going to spend my time with Lindsay, but she was going to a sleepover so my night looked pretty boring until Greg asked me to come out with him, Nick and Sara. My heart skipped a beat when he said her name, and I nodded eagerly. Too eagerly it seemed, as he eyed me suspiciously, but left it and told me where to meet them and what time. I was really excited and knew what I was going to wear straight away. Lindsay had bought me a dress for my last birthday, and I hadn't had an occasion to wear it to, but 'it's perfect for tonight,' I remember saying to myself. I got home to find a mess and a note from my darling daughter, telling me she had left. I sighed, feeling a little disappointed. I set about tidying and was done with just over an hour to get ready. I rushed a shower and dried my hair, leaving it in loose curls. Then I did my make-up, smoky eyes and a little lip gloss. My deep blue strapless dress was next, it came to just above my knees. I looked at the clock on my bedroom wall realizing I had to leave, I put on my blue heels, which went with my dress perfectly, and called a cab. I arrived at the bar on time, luckily, and could see Greg and Sara; they hadn't noticed me as they looked in quite a deep conversation, which was fine with me, now I could just take her in. She was wearing a tight black tee and tight black jeans. She looked like she had been poured into the outfit. I shook my head and walked over,

"Hey, have you been here long?" Sara turned but didn't answer. It may have been my imagination, but I'm pretty sure she was checking me out! Greg said they hadn't been waiting long and passed me a bottle of beer when I was seated. Nick arrived soon after and we just talked. For hours. About the present, the future, the past, everything! Except work, this was a much needed relief. In our line of work, you really need to get away from it once in a while; it can turn good people bad and really mess you up. We were all a bit tipsy and got up to dance. I danced with Sara, with Nick and with Greg. Though I barely remembered dancing with the boys, not because I was drunk, because so much of my memory was filled with Sara. How she felt, looked, smelt. How amazing it was being that close. How amazing she was. Just everything about her. I was starting to feel pretty tired at that point, so I called a cab and left after saying goodbye to everyone. And now I'm on my way to the lab. I walked into the locker room to put my coat away and ran into Warrick; I smiled and asked him how his night was,

"Forget about my night! How was yours?" I chuckled,

"It was… Really great." I grinned; he smiled and walked with me to the break room to get assignments. We arrived and Sara was at the coffee machine with her head down and Greg beside her.

"Hey guys." Warrick greeted, Greg turned quickly,

"Catherine, can you speak to Sara please!" I frowned in confusion,

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." As Sara turned to leave, I noticed she had a huge bruise on the left side of her face and a split lip. I gasped and then followed her to the locker room; she was sat on the bench when I got there.

"Sara, honey, what happened?" She looked up at me, allowing me to get a good look at her face, it was worse than I thought, her eye was badly swollen and she had a stitch on her eyebrow.

"Nothing. Leave it, Cath. Please." She pleaded. I shook my head,

"No way. Who did this? Why?" I asked, gingerly placing my fingertips on her bruise.

"Promise not to get mad?" She said, I nodded. "Last night, after you left, Nick and Greg had gone, too. Well, there was this woman who came up to me and came on really strong; I told her I wasn't interested in the nicest way. She said, 'I bet you're with that blonde whore.'" I frowned; I hated it when people assumed I was a whore just because I look good. I bit my lip and waited for Sara to carry on. "I told her you weren't a whore, and I wasn't with you, and that she should leave me alone, this time, not nicely. She didn't listen and started really insulting you. I told her to get a life and then I left. She followed me and just started hitting me, I mean, she was totally gone. I could smell the alcohol on her, but that's no excuse, I restrained her and then security came over and took her." I was gob smacked. Sara got hurt because she was defending me. I put my palm to her uninjured cheek,

"Sara… You should've left her to it."

"And allowed her to call you a whore?! No way!" Sara was getting pretty irate and had stood.

"Sara, honey, calm down. I am… Amazed that you would do that for me… So, thanks." I leant on my tiptoes and kissed her on the lips, it was sweet. Well, it was until she moaned and pushed me against the lockers,

"I love you, Cath." She whispered next to my ear, "So, if this is just nothing to you, tell me to stop, please."

"It's not nothing to me, Sara. I love you too." She grinned and rested her forehead against mine. I finally got what I truly wanted.


	3. You Don't Have To Be Alone

**Basically a bunch of Cath/Sara drabbles, probably just one story a chapter, but that could change. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I still don't own it :|**

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Stupid RL! This story is kinda fluffy and romantic and dramatic and ends nicely. Like all my fics do ;D

Enjoy :D

You don't have to be alone

Catherine's POV

Sara and I had been working this case for the last three days, and we finally solved it today. I'm glad we did, not just because we put another sick bastard away, but because it was killing Sara. We were working well, and getting along just fine until the second day. That was when the eldest daughter confessed to killing her father because she had enough of him abusing her and her younger sister. It turned out that it wasn't the eldest daughter, it was the mother. She killed her husband because she had gotten her daughter pregnant. The sick thing is, she killed him because she was jealous of her daughter! As a CSI, this didn't shock me too much, but as a mother, I was disgusted. Sara on the other hand, flew completely off the handle and stormed out of the interrogation room, smashing her hand into the wall on the way out. I turned to Brass who nodded at me to go after her. I sped out, running in the direction Sara went. I made my way to the locker room, expecting her to be there. She wasn't. I saw Nick though, and was about to ask him if he'd seen Sara until he told me she had gone to the roof. "The roof?" I asked, not sure if I had heard him correctly.

"Yeah," he replied, "She looked in a bad way Cath, what happened?" I was already on my way to the roof, and threw a casual reply over my shoulder,

"Case stuff." I heard him sigh, obviously worried about Sara and not impressed by my lying. I hated lying to people, but it was better than telling him I didn't know and having him more worried. I opened the door to the roof, and saw Sara sat by the small wall, smoking and crying. "Sara," I called out to her, I didn't want to scare her. She looked up at me, the look in her eyes made my heart clench. I care about Sara. A lot. In fact, I probably love her. She doesn't know, or at least, I hope she doesn't know. I started to walk toward her, silencing my inner monologue. I sat beside her, taking her bloody hand in mine and wincing. It looked painful, "Wanna talk about it?" She sighed, her thumb started to stroke my hand.

"Not really." I nodded, that stung. She must have noticed. "Not like that. I... I don't want to be alone,"

"Sara, I'm not going anywhere! I promise," I interjected, she laughed bitterly,

"If I tell you, Cath, you'll leave me like they all did! And I need you." I shook my head,

"I'm not like the rest." I said quietly. She looked into my eyes,

"I know," She reassured me, "I know." She sighed, "Do you really want to hear this?" I nodded, smiling because she was still holding my hand. "Okay, no interruptions though?" I nodded again. "Here we go then... My childhood wasn't fantastic. My parent's were stoners and... Abusive. My father especially. He'd beat me everyday, but in places no one would see. My mother knew about it, she didn't care. I understand he was treating her the same, but I was her daughter!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Anyway, one day things... Escalated. He came into my room when I was reading, I was young but I knew what was going to happen. My mom could hear me screaming, the neighbours probably could, but no one did anything. It continued to happen every night for months." I gasped, feeling sick but remained silent, letting her continue. "Then one day, I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard them arguing. They argued every day, but this one was different. It was about me. My mom told him to stop coming into my room, and to stay in hers. She didn't like what he was doing to me because..." Sara started to cry, "Because... He never did it to her!" The last sentence was choked out around sobs, I put my arms around her and held her close against me, still not speaking. There was nothing I could say, and I guessed she had more to tell me. "My father laughed at her, and that was the last thing I heard. She stabbed him to death." I held Sara until her weeps began to subside, it was then she realised I had been crying. "Cat," She moved away from me, wiping the tears from my face. "Don't cry, baby. I'm okay," She pulled me into her arms, "I'm still here." I smiled into our embrace.

"You don't have to be alone Sara." I looked into her eyes before kissing her sweetly on the lips, "I love you." She grinned at me,

"I love you too."


	4. Talking in her sleep

**A/N: Well, this is just a little drabble to get me back into writing. Emphasis on little. I hope you guys enjoy it :) Reviews inspire me :D **

**Sara's POV.**

It was a slow night, so we were all catching up on our paperwork. I took it upon myself to make a pot of Greg's coffee. Which I'm sure he'd kill me for, but at this moment I couldn't care less. I passed Catherine's office on the way, and my head was instantly filled with thoughts of her. I have a huge crush on her. Well, that's putting it lightly. In rare moments of clarity, I know that I love her, and I want to spend all of my time with her. I had always felt like this, but recently the feelings have increased. We've become good friends now, and I love the extra time I can spend with her. I love her sense of humour. I love how we joke with each other. I sighed as I poured my coffee into a mug. I couldn't have her. I sighed again and poured another coffee. This was my excuse to see her. I knocked on her office door, and no reply. I knew she was in there. I knocked again to no reply... This was odd. I slowly nudged the door open and stepped into the dark room. I placed the coffee's on her desk and walked over to the sofa, which she was lay asleep on. This was quite possibly the cutest thing ever. I slowly pulled my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open, I quickly snapped a pic, laughing to myself quietly. I was about to wake her when she stirred, arching her back. "Mmm... Don't stop." She said. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. She was having a sex dream! She stirred again, moaning at the same time. This was too much! I turned to leave when I heard "Sara." I span around looking at her straight away. She was still asleep... "Sara don't stop... You feel so good baby." I was shocked. And turned on. But mostly shocked. Did this mean something? I was stood, mouth open, eyes wide in the middle of the love of my life's office while she was having a sex dream about me. I turned to leave again, deciding that I couldn't listen to any more. I heard my name again, but this time it was questioning.

"Yeah?" I replied,

"Wha-? Why are you here? I was just..." She trailed off and I turned to face her.

"I brought you coffee." I grinned as she stood, her shirt riding up just a little to reveal a toned, tanned sliver of stomach. I passed her a coffee. "So..." I started, "good sleep?" Her eyes widened a little.

"Um, yeah. Really good." She smiled. I laughed,

"Yeah I heard." Her eyes widened again.

"What!" She coughed, "I mean... What do you mean?" She smiled again, on edge.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She put her palm to her forhead.

"I am mortified. I'm so sorry." I giggled again, "Go on, go and tell everyone!" She said angrily, she'd gotten the completely wrong idea,

"No Cath, that's- No, that's not what I want." She scoffed and looked up at me, "I love you." I said quickly. There was a long and awkward silence. I felt the familiar feeling of tears prickling at my eyes. The dream didn't mean anything. I turned to leave for the third time and she grabbed my arm, pulling me to face her. Before I could say anything I felt her lips on mine.

"I love you too." She said.


	5. Mistake

A/N: I wanted to upload this a while ago, but I lost my internet and then forgot all about it! Hope you enjoy, I've not forgotten about you! So, it's just a little story of something I was thinking about recently.

Mistake

I was just innocently walking down the corridor, two cups of coffee in hand, thinking about Sara. This has been a regular occurence lately, not the coffee, the thinking about Sara. At first I was shocked, but now it just makes sense. The constant fighting, tension, picking at her just to spend time with her. It's not just a sexual thing either, I mean, yeah, the two of us would be amazing together in bed, I know we would... Ahem, back to it. Yeah, I am pretty sure I am wholeheartedly in love with Sara Sidle. My younger,_ female_, **colleague**. There are so many reasons why nothing will ever happen between us, it's untrue. I tend to live in my little fantasy, hoping that one day she'll walk up to me after a hard case, hold me tight in her arms and kiss me. I act like it doesn't kill me that nothing will ever happen, but there have been quite a few occasions where I've cried myself to sleep after a bottle of wine. I know, I know, I'm fucking pathetic! But when I wake up after these nights, I convince myself that I hate her. I go into work ready to pick a fight with her. Then I see her beautiful smile, a smile that she's smiling for me. My hate for her just dissolves right then and there. Fuck. She's gorgeous. I bet her lips are so soft. A soft nudge of someone as I'm walking past them bring me back to the present. Shit, I need to pay more attention to where I'm going. I keep walking, determined to get this cup of coffee to Sara before it goes cold. And that's when I walk into Sara. Well, not so much walk, more like throw the coffee all over both of us and then land on top of her. Well... Coffee's still hot. Really fucking hot. Shit. That's when I remember I'm not the only one burnt, and I'm also not the one lying on the floor, burnt with me on top of her. I scramble up and offer my hand to Sara to help her up, I wince as she grabs it. Shit. I notice that Sara's wearing what was a white shirt, I also notice that she's wearing a black, lacy bra underneath it... For fuck's sake Catherine! This is no time to be looking at her underwear, you just threw coffee all over her. I look up at her, her face is slightly contorted in pain. "Come with me honey," I say gently. Sara's not so good with people knowing she's hurt. She nods and follows me as I walk towards my office. I close the door behind us and close the blinds. She stands still with her head down, "Sara..." She doesn't look up. "Sara." This time she makes eye contact, and she looks scared. "Sara honey," I say, bringing my very red hand to her cheek, "You need to take your shirt off." She shakes her head and a tear falls down her cheek and onto my hand, "Hey, hey, as soon as you get your shirt off, it'll stop hurting so much, I promise."

"No." She chokes out,

"Sara, you're kind of freaking me out here, just take your shirt off please, you must be in a lot of pain." I walk away to get some cold water and paper towels, when I turn around, she's just stood there in her tights jeans and a bra. I'm debating downing this bottle of water, due to the fact I have a topless Sara Sidle in my office. But I also have a burnt Sara Sidle in my office, so I won't drink the water. I drench some of the paper towels and press them to her stomach, she tenses at the initial contact, "Hold them there honey." She shakily brings her hand to her stomach and my heart breaks. I can't believe I've done this to her. I swallow back the tears, I'll save them for with my wine later. I check her over, making sure she's okay. And she is, it's just her stomach that's red. Something catches my eye. A long scar running next to Sara's bra strap. And I mean long, it started right at the beginning of her shoulder and ended under the back of her bra. "How?" My voice was hoarse from being so close to her. She gulped.

"Accident." I frowned but left it at that. Now I've noticed that scar, I can't help but see all the others, most just an inch or so long, some circular and much smaller... Almost like... Cigarette burns!

"Sara," I say, putting my fingertip on one of the circular scars. She tenses.

"I was a mistake, and I damn sure wasn't allowed to forget it." Oh shit. Everything just clicked into place, and this white-hot rage coursed through me so fast I almost missed it. I moved to stand back in front of her and take the towels to replace them with colder ones. "Don't!" It was too late, the paper towels hit the floor and a sob escaped my lips. There, on my beautiful Sara's stomach, was the word 'mistake'. It had clearly been carved in a long time ago, and not by her.

"Oh god." The rage was back. How can anyone think of Sara as a mistake? "You're not a mistake." I looked up and made eye contact, "You are not a mistake Sara Sidle. Do you hear me?" I put all my emotions into that sentence, she shook her head.

"I am..." I almost missed it she was that quiet.

"No. You're not. You," I stopped and took a deep breath, it had to be now. "You are amazing. You're gorgeous, you're so talented in your job, you have an amazing spirit, you're amazing to be around, you make an impact on everyone who has the privilage to know you. You're smile... Makes me happy on my darkest day..." I had to say it. "I love you." There, it was out. And now there's silence, she's not replied, and I am freaking out. I've fucked it up. I've done the typical Catherine Willows and fucked it all up. Brilliant. Think I'll be having more than a bottle of wine tonight.

"I love you too." Now that caught me off guard, my eyes snapped to hers, "I love you too." She said it again.

"You... You do?" I asked, probably the most desperate I have ever sounded.

"Yeah. Of course I do." A pause. "Even if you did just throw coffee over me." I grinned.

"You walked into me, actually." She nodded,

"I probably did... I was... Distracted." Hmm...

"By what?"

"This certain beautiful blonde I'm in love with."

"Oh yeah, anyone I know?"

"Yeah you know her, about this high," She held her hand next to my head, "bossy, intimidating, sexy as hell, just all round amazing. Oh, and when she stands up and leans over her desk," A pause as she purses her lips, "What a view." I giggle, fucking giggle! How does she do this to me? After such a serious moment, how is this happening? Wait, is this even happening? And as I'm thinking that, her lips touch mine and it's more amazing than I ever could've imagined.


End file.
